Lost
by Perso Nell'oscurita
Summary: HIATUS More or less a "What if..." story. What if Ashe had a younger sister who was being kept secret to her own kingdom? What if said sister had been engaged from birth to a certain young man? I suck at summaries, OCXYou'll have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own rights to this game, its characters, plants, animals, or places featured in the game. Kana however, is mine.**

-------------------------------------

"Why must it be hot here? The fates are cruel." A sigh escaped feminine lips as the young owner of them took a long drink from her water pouch. The young one licked the water from the corners of the feminine lips and sat in the shade cast from a near bye building, "Though it does make sense. A floating island is closer to the sun."

"Are you lost kid?" The voice had come from seemingly nowhere, startling the young child, "Hey, did you here me,_Bhadra_?"

The child sitting in the shade looked toward the voice and met with a pair of eyes on another child, "Who are you to call me a kid?"

"Well, from the looks of it I'm taller, older, and plus I'm a boy. _Bhadra_" He declared proudly.

"Height has nothing to do with it, neither does looks, and how is me being a girl give you say so to call me kid? Oh, and no I'm not lost I'm resting."

"You're not from Bhujerba are you?" He asked, leaning over enough to be just a few inches above being eye level with her.

"No" She stated simply and stood, "Damn. I can't believe I'm shorter than you. Why is everyone taller than me?" She sighed and crossed he arms over her chest, "The fates really are cruel."

"What're you talkin' about, _Bhadra?_" His eyebrow rose as he asked.

"Nothing," She turned from the boy and pulled the white hood of her long white cloak to cover her dark brown hair and began walking towards the Lhusu Mines, "If I'm right then those Imperials were headed this way and according to my map I'm in…the south end of Miners' End. I wonder if he'll be there. No matter, from what I saw in Rabanastre, follow a judge, find Ashe." With new determination, she began walking north, "I'm eleven by the way."

The boy had a look of confusion at first but then a flash across his face showed he understood then disappointment "Awe man! I'm only ten!"

A smirk spread across her face as she began moving at a faster pace towards the mines. Soon she began running and soon she reached her destination only to halt and hide behind a near bye bangaa. "Damn judges" she cursed under her breath, remaining unnoticed by the bangaa and other civilians.

"That was unexpected." She heard from the man in gold armor before she busied herself with blending in even more.

"_Ghis? Here?" _She thought before she noticed a boy with long black hair walk by with a young blonde female. Her heart skipped a beat. _"So he IS here __and__ he's staying at Ondore's for a while. I wish I could visit him but Ashe comes first."_ Her head hung lower as the two passed. "We'll meet again Larsa, if the fates are truly against me; Or would such a case be for me?" She shrugged and turned around after the Imperial party passed and noticed four people coming from the mines, "Basch?" Her blood ran cold and hatred pitted itself in her center but she couldn't risk anyone recognizing her however and turned back around. After a few moments of listening to their plan, the blonde boy left and felt a hand grip her arm then turn her.

"Majesty?" asked the blonde man she feared was Basch, and was correct in her assumption.

"Ah, Basch. Long time no see. Kill anyone's father lately? No? How sad for you." She stared at him with anger in her eyes and spoke with such hate that the words seemed to drip from her mouth like venom.

"More fans?" Asked Balthier just to make his self noticed; he IS the leading man after all.

"Kana Amalthea Dalmasca., younger sister and only sibling, to Ashelia B'nargan Dalmasca." Replied Basch as he continued to stare at her surprised that she was alive but cut by the fact that it was obvious she hated him.

"Amalthea?" asked the tall vieran beauty known as Fran.

"Twas my mother's name. My sister loved to use an adaptation of it as an alias when she was younger while she was out of the palace. I however was not in Rabanastre often so I needed no alias."

"It seems that princesses keep falling from the sky." Balthier remarked as he adjusted the cuffs on his shirt then placed his hands on his hips.

"So you've seen my sister?" Kana smirked then frowned "You mind letting me go. My arms have fallen asleep."

Basch, having forgotten his hold on the young princess did as requested and let his hands hang loosely at his side "Majesty, I can assure you, it was not I who murdered your father."

"Forgive me if I find your words difficult to believe. Although…" The wheels began to turn as Kana thought on her situation "I shall accompany you, like it or not. I have a feeling that if I stay with you then I shall find my sister and…I shall find some solace on my father's death. "

"But Majesty…" Basch cut in to attempt to halt her thoughts on being in danger.

She shook her head, causing her hood to fall and her hair to fall from its fixed position then looked at Basch with dull green eyes, "No buts, I wish to see Ashe and I will; with or without your help. Which do you prefer?"

"I…" Basch was, for once, out of words and simply nodded. He knew that he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't and he preferred that both princesses be safe.

"Just as I thought." She smirked then crossed her arms over her chest "But I'm afraid that I would have to make myself scarce if you should meet with Ondore. I ask that you do not tell him you've seen me and I might start believing you Basch." Her eyebrow rose for a moment "Your friend has been gone for a while, shouldn't we start searching to see if he created a clamor?" Kana turned on one of her heels and began walking towards town; the party soon followed.

Upon entrance of town, the party asked as many people as it took to find the lost boy Vaan. Finally, they found the Cloudborne and entered. Kana however didn't venture into the backroom of the tavern but instead searched through the bills on the board. "To young. Ha!" she mumbled "What's my age got to do with my skills? I'm one of Montblonc's finest hunters." she continued with her mumbled complaints until her curiosity became to great and stood close to the door but heard only muffled sounds until the party exited..

"You?" Vaan sounded confused as he left the backroom and looked down at Kana "Wait a minute. Your not…?"

Kana glowered at the blonde teen "No I'm not who you think I am. While I do look much like my sister, I have few traits showing differences, for example: I have darker hair, green eyes, I'm much too short for the age of eleven and as you can see…" She opened her cloak to reveal her black sleeveless shirt holding metallic designs with a slight v- neck and matching skirt that ended halfway between leg and knee, "I prefer much darker colors."

Vaan scratched the back of his head and shrugged "I'll take your word for it."

Kana nodded once then turned toward the door, her knee high boots sounding off with each move of her feet "I couldn't help but overhear that you're going to Ondore's estate. I bid you good luck with that."

"Where is it you will go?" asked Fran, shifting her weight from her left to her right leg and placing a hand on her left hip.

"I shall find another way to find my sister"

Fran simply nodded and turned towards the party as Kana left the tavern.

Kana stood just outside the tavern door and let loose a sigh then covered herself with her cloak and started towards Marquis Ondore's estate. Once at the estate she turned her cloak inside out to reveal the black reverse side and kept within the shadows; thoughts racing through her mind, _"This would be easier if I had a vanish mote." _Slowly she made her way to the hangar but paused and hid within the nearest shadow. _"Larsa's still here? Oh, there's one of Vayne's lap dogs."_ The young princess continued to stay within the shadows until Judge Ghis and his soldiers boarded the ship _"Leviathan eh? Well, they made this easy."_ A small mischievous smile spread across her face but faded the moment she saw Larsa and the blonde girl she saw earlier. _"Damn, seems like he's still taller than me. I have got to find a way to grow."_

Shaking her head slightly to rid herself of distracting thoughts, she moved towards the large ship as quietly as possible and waited for Larsa and his guest to board. Once no one was in the hangar she snuck aboard via the cargo hold. Once on the ship she began discreetly roaming about the ship, or so she tried. After roaming the ship at the highest speed she dared to go for a few short minutes, she literally ran into the one person she was hoping to avoid: Larsa. "Uh oh." was all that came from her lips as she fell backwards, catching his held out hand on the way down, causing him to join in the fall as well. "Ouch…" Was the last complaint heard from Kana as she stood with help from Larsa.

At first however, he did not recognize her but as she stood, the hood covering her face fell and recognition came immediately "Kana?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes to confirm he hadn't gone mad, "I-I knew you…weren't dead.."

Kana froze the moment he called her name. How long had it been since she heard his voice? The years were few but it felt like an eternity for her. She opened her mouth to speak but no words formed, not even a squeak left her. She was petrified, not as though she would turn to stone in ten seconds and die but petrified as though the fluttery sensation rutted itself in her stomach and was slowly freezing her from the inside. She looked downward, placed her hands behind her back, and blushed like a small child with a crush; this was how he made her feel however, and she hated sticking in one spot.

The interaction between the two had left Penelo confused - more so than she already was. She had just met Larsa a few hours ago and learned of his relation to Vayne. She was frightened at first but Larsa was different from Vayne. From her observations, Larsa bears kindness and compassion whereas Vayne has little emotion. Now she was meeting someone Larsa obviously knew but the girl seemed shy around him. She looked familiar and carried a familiar name as well. It was that moment that Penelo placed the girl with one she had seen many years ago, of course the girl was much younger then, but the dull eyes and her long dark hair were still the same. The girl she was thinking of was one who would help Migelo but no one knew where she came from or where she went after volunteering.

After a few seconds of silence, Larsa reached toward Kana in an attempt to grasp her hand. In hesitation, she returned the gesture and held his hand in her own: gloved fingers intertwined. Why she did this she didn't know but the light blush across his cheeks and the charming smile he used to give her made her confidence return little by little. "Come, there is someone I wish for you to meet before she departs."

Kana's head nodded slightly as she was led the few feet to where Penelo stood. Her head slightly tilted as she looked upward toward the older girl, "You look familiar." Words had finally returned to her but, she felt terrible for not being able to speak to the young boy holding onto her hand, "You…work for Migelo don't you?"

Penelo nodded, "You were a volunteer when you were younger weren't you?"

Kana smiled, "You do remember."

Larsa looked from Kana to Penelo then back to Kana, "You've already met? It is a small world."

Both girls looked at him then back to each other then down at their feet, "I don't remember her name though." They said simultaneously.

Larsa paused for a moment and smiled once more "Well then. Penelo, this is Kana. Kana, this is Penelo."

Before either girl could respond however, the ship began moving, which caused Kana to begin panicking. She had failed in sneaking onto the airship by being caught by Larsa and she had failed in finding Ashe. Larsa saw her panic, which was a feat in its own for he knew her eyes hardly ever changed from their dull appearance. He held onto her hand firmly to assure her she need not worry: He would handle the situation. _"It was only a few days after your father's death that you and your sister disappeared. It was that day that I vowed to see you and never let you go again."_ Were his only thoughts as he began leading the two throughout the ship.

Soon the trio reached the room of which Larsa had been assigned to stay. "Please, make yourselves comfortable." The two girls nodded and sat in nearby chairs with Larsa taking the middle one, "Kana…I" before he could begin his sentence however, the alarm began to sound. This caused panic to once more course throughout the princess. Larsa however was not about to let her disappear again so instead of letting her run throughout the ship alone he pulled the two girls upwards and out through the halls. Eventually the trio met with the party that caused the alarms to sound.

Penelo halted due to Larsa stopping in front of her and turned to see why "Vaan!" with this she moved to embrace him with a speed that a Viper from the Ozmone Plane would be jealous.

"It's okay. We're okay." Came his relieved reply as the two hugged.

"Ghis knows you've escaped. You must hurry," voiced Larsa as he walked to the group.

Upon seeing her sister, Kana released Larsa's hand and moved towards her. She was then taken by surprised as Ashe held her close; it was the first time Ashe had hugged her in her life. "Sis…" was muffled into Ashe's chest as Kana returned the embrace.

"Kana, you will go with Larsa. You'll be safer with him than with me." Ashe commanded as she gently ran a hand through the younger sister's hair.

"But…I haven't seen you since…" Kana did not finish her sentence for she hated remembering why they left in the first place.

"I know but you must listen to me at least this once."

Kana nodded and reluctantly let go of Ashe and stood at Larsa's side once more.

"You are Captain Azelas. You will follow me. We must reach the airships before they do." Larsa gently took Kana's hand, knowing that it pained her to leave Ashe at such a time.

"You would let us leave knowing who we are?" Asked Vossler, surprised that someone from the Empire would let high-ranking resistance officials leave.

"Lady Ashe. By all rights you ought not even to exist but you and Captain Ronsenburg were made to appear dead is like a hidden thread laid bare. Your actions hereafter will pull at that thread and we will see what it unravels. This is our chance. We must see this through and get to the bottom of it. I believe 'tis for the good of Dalmasca, and the good of the Empire."

"Very well, then." Was her only response.

"Thanks "_Lamont._"" Voiced Vaan, walking from behind Larsa

"Uuh. I must apologize." Larsa briefly let Kana's hand go and gave Penelo a piece of the manufacted nethicite he had taken to carrying. "Penelo, for you. May it bring you good fortune."

"Thanks." The blonde girl took the nethicite in both hands causing Vaan to look between the two and scratch his nose to stay his curiosity.

"Let us go." Larsa held a firmly gentle grasp onto Kana's hand once more and began pulling her into the direction of the ship's hangar for the escape ships. He looked at Vossler then towards the party, Vossler nodded towards Basch and in receiving a nod in return, Vossler began to follow Larsa.

Once again, she had lost Ashe: her only sister and, for two years, her only family. Yes, she had spent a great deal of time with Larsa as a child but she had no choice in the matter, not that she would change her childhood. She stared at the back of the boy she had grown to care for as he led her and Vossler towards the airships. It had been for to long since they ran together like this. The three finally reached the airships and boarded the nearest one, the vessel being more an atomos than actual airship. Vossler busied himself with the controls and made it ready to lift. Larsa sat in the navigation seat while Kana took the seat behind him.

Vossler looked towards the two children, "Lord Larsa, Lady Kana. Please remain here." And with that, he left the vessel to retrieve Ashe and her party.

Kana watched Vossler run from the dinghy airship then moved her attention to the front and was met with light blue eyes staring into her: confusion and hurt plagued is eyes, but a joy overcame his face.

"Kana, why did you disappear?" He asked, turning in his seat to face her and sitting on his knees to move himself closer to her.

"I didn't know what to do. I'm…sorry Larsa. I didn't mean to give you such a scare." Shame took her and her eyes moved from his to her lap.

Larsa reached out and gently lifted her head with his palm cupped on her cheek. He could feel his glove become slightly moist as she let a single tear escape; despite this, she smiled sincerely towards him which he returned with the innocent smile she adored. Larsa however knew she adored his smile, but he knew she'd never say such a thing. Voicing her emotions was not something he knew her to do. Slowly, he could feel himself moving closer to her; unable to stop himself. He continued to close the distance between them, pausing a few inches from her to take in the sweetened scent that she had obtained as a permanent smell. He had always loved the scent of the Galbana Lily perfume she wore.

Green eyes met blue as Kana moved closer as well. They were now few inches apart from each other. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips; nervousness rutted itself in her center. Kana began to feel lightheaded – as if she were in a dream. At first she thought her mind was being cruel but upon close inspection, the two were now less than an inch from each other: and continuing to close in.

Footsteps were then heard approaching them and soon were on the entrance stairs. Before anyone was inside enough to notice them, the two pulled from each other as quickly as they could: Kana hitting her head on the head rest and Larsa nearly loosing his balance as he chose to remain sitting on his knees to face her.

Kana rubbed the back of her head and hunched over from the sharp stinging pain. Ashe took notice and bent down next to the youngest of the party on the ship and gave her a questioning look. Kana could only blush from her near first kiss but decide to point at the head rest and feign embarrassment. She then breathed a sigh of relief as Ashe decided to not press further and simply sat next to her. Sitting up in her seat, the blush on her face deepened as she took in the sight of Larsa once more for he wore a light blush upon his cheeks: he was slightly frustrated that they were interrupted at such a moment – he had almost attained his first kiss and what more from the lips of the girl he longed for.

"I am sorry but I cannot accompany you off the ship. Judge Ghis would be, if he is not already, suspicious of my disappearance." Larsa spoke firmly to hide his dismay. As he removed himself from his chosen seat, he knelt next to Kana and took her hand in his own then planted a soft kiss upon the soft material of her black glove. This provoked a light blush to appear upon her cheeks but when he stood and whispered into her ear, her face had become more scarlet than the head of a Deadly Nightshade. With a heavy heart, Larsa slightly bowed and left the skiff, wishing that his princess could be with him.

Kana did not watch him leave. She did not wish to see him go. Her heart began to ache with every fading step he took. Head hung low, Kana banished all negative thoughts and concentrated on what had happened before her sister and party arrived, "_I can't believe we almost…Bad timing you are a bastard. Damn the fates! All this time apart and that's all we receive?_" Her thoughts depressed her more and more as she continued to wish the moment had lasted a little longer, "_I'll find you, my little princess._" Her lips twitched as she recalled what he whispered – using the name he gave her as children, "_And I'll find you, my shining emperor._"

Ashe had taken notice of the lingering blush that her sister had carried all the way to Bhujerba and was quite curious. Needless to say, Penelo and Vaan noticed as well. Vaan shrugged it off, he didn't understand girls. They confused him: Penelo was no exception. Right know, the look on Penelo's face caused such confusion. She was looking sympathetic? Yes, sympathetic; the entire ride was full of silence and glances from Penelo to Kana. Vaan decided not to think further on the subject as the ship landed and everyone left the atomos.

"Perhaps you forget all that Ondore has wrought." Said Ashe, Kana leaving her trance from the flight and noticing they were standing next to each other.

"I do not forget, Majesty. It was by his counsel, dangerous though it may have been, that we were able to free you. You must meet with him, your highness, and give ear to his words. He may act in league with the empire, but his heart is not." Answered Basch.

"It is as he says. I ought not have kept Ondore at so great a distance for so long a time. I have played the fool! " Vossler added to aid Basch in convincing the queen to visit Ondore with Basch.

"You were only being cautious." Said Ashe to comfort Vossler.

"Majesty, I would ask you for some time. On our own, we struggle in vain to restore Dalmasca. I must search out some other way. Until I should find it, I would have Basch remain at your side. Doubt him you may, but I measure his loyalty to Dalmasca no less than my own."

"I know you would not speak so lightly. Very well." Ashe nodded as she spoke and placed a hand on Kana's shoulder. Kana looked at her with an eyebrow raised but if Ashe were going then she had no choice in the matter.

"Keep her well. Go to Ondore and there await my return." Vossler spoke then turned after receiving a nod from Basch and left.

Kana silently seethed as she walked next to Ashe towards Marquis Ondore's estate. She didn't feel like having a family reunion; he preferred the company of Ashe over her and Kana had no interest in visiting people who didn't like her. Why the man didn't take a liking to her has always left her baffled; She never did anything to offend the man. Kana surveyed her surroundings; Vaan and Penelo were behind her while Basch was adjacent to Ashe which was to her left. This left Fran and Balthier walking ahead of them. "_Perfect._" Was the only thought in her head as they neared the entrance to the estate. As the party became closer, they passed through a small crowd – Kana took her chance and slowly went to her right…and kept walking. "_It worked! Now to get out of here before they notice._" Kana quickly hid inside one of the shops along the straight.

While passing through the small crowd, Ashe noticed a strange cold on her right side. She dared to look down and found what she feared was true – Kana had ran away again. How the child became so sneaky was beyond her but she gave chase in the direction she knew was the only way of escape. Basch took follow after the elder sister which caused Vaan and Penelo to follow in curiosity. Fran and Balthier waited, using the excuse that she may come back that way to avoid a goose chase.

Ashe stopped at the end of the street, "Now is not the time Kana. Why must you do this to me?" She sighed in frustration.

Basch gently laid a hand on her shoulder "Lady Ashe, we have not the time. I believe she will be fine."

Ashe simply nodded and turned back towards the estate. Penelo noticed a saddened expression on the elder princess' face and for the first time, children confused her. She didn't understand why Kana would run away and decided it best not to ask. She then placed a hand over Vaan's mouth to keep him from asking "It wouldn't be a good idea." she told him and began walking ahead of him.

Vaan scratched the back of his head and shrugged then began to follow Penelo but was halted by a paper that had landed on his head. He grabbed the paper and began to read:

_Vaan,_

_Please tell Ashe that I'm sorry but I cannot be at her side just yet. Better yet, give her this letter._

_Kana._

Vaan looked towards the sky and noticed a shadow on top a building leave his view. He looked at the note then back at the building and nodded. This was another moment where Vaan was but the confused teen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the game, its characters, animals, plants, or even places in the game. I do however own Kana and I made her name up by looking through the beastiary and paying attention to what was being said in the game.**

------------------------------------

Ashe sat quietly in the airship while the party journeyed to the Westersand in order to walk through both the Ogir and the Nam - Yensa Sandsea. She kept her eyes trained on the note Vaan had given her the night they left:

_Vaan,_

_Please tell Ashe that I'm sorry but I cannot be at her side just yet. Better yet, give her this letter._

_Kana._

A sigh escaped her lips as she read and reread the letter many time, front and back; Vaan didn't notice the P.S on the back of the paper, but then again, she knew Kana had made it that way on purpose:

_P.S __–__ Tell our dear Uncle Halim I said "Hi" would you. You must tell me his reaction when we meet again._

A small smile found its way upon her face then noticed another line at the bottom of the page.

_P.P.S - Tell Balthier he needs to bend over more oft. Also, ask Fran if I may touch her ears; they're so hypnotizing that I must know what they feel like. If she says no, then I shall have to jump on her shoulders._

The future queen attempted to hold in her fit of giggles but failed. Luckily, the ship had landed and Ashe managed to leave the ship first in order to stay her giggles. Everyone else however was not to let her go without explanation; Basch and Vaan especially.

"Balthier? Fran?" Ashe asked him after containing herself

"Yes?" They paused in step and faced the princess.

"My sister sends request." She held up the note and read the last line, "She asks that you, Balthier, bend over more oft and Fran she wants to know if she may touch your ears."

Both looked at each other. Balthier had a slight tint of red on his cheeks but removed it by smirking. Blushing from such wouldn't fit a leading man. Fran simply looked at Ashe questioningly.

"Your sister gives strange requests."

Ashe slightly shrugged, "She hasn't felt anything but the inside of her gloves and bathing materials since she was three. It's a part of a marrying ritual in…"

"Archades." Balthier finished her sentence, "No wonder the second princess of Dalmasca had become so secret it was thought to be a rumor."

Ashe nodded, "She was betrothed at a young age and forced to spend time in the empire."

Fran shifted her weight and placed a hand upon her hip, "Marrying their children to strangers? Humes still confound me." She then turned and began following the three that were ahead.

Balthier simply smirked, "That may be a yes for your sister from Fran but I do say, your sister's request is unladylike." He began walking soon after Fran with Ashe at his side. The journey would be long and they had plenty of time to converse.

"She has always been that way. She told me once that she preferred to be content and not proper than proper and miserable.."

"Sounds like she'd rather not be royal."

"I once thought the same but I have yet to ask her if that is the case. Either way she cannot run away from her birthright, though she may try." Ashe folded the letter an placed it into a pocket on her side.

Balthier straightened his cuffs as they walked when a recent memory invaded his thoughts. He was the first one on the skiff and had noticed the young lady and young lord strangely close to each other. By his guess, Larsa was the one Kana was betrothed to, "Tell me, if only to sate my curiosity, is the young Larsa the one to whom she is betrothed?"

Ashe stopped and looked at him questioningly, "How did you?"

"Call it a hunch." He smirked once more; never faltering in his stride.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kana leaned against the railing of the airship peering at the clouds. A sigh escaped her; she felt dreadful for leaving Ashe but now she knew that her sister was alive and well. Now she could play cat and mouse with Larsa; returning to Rabanastre first. If Larsa had left to find her by now, then he would be in Rabanastre waiting for her. Kana only hoped that she still knew him well enough to predict his movements.

Larsa pulled the hood on his cloak over his head and let a short breath out and drew in a deep one. It was indeed hot, hence the white cloak, but he couldn't risk being recognized. He had been to this city, Rabanastre, many times but it was the first time he had rode a chocobo and his legs and rear hurt. Upon reaching Nalbina via private airship, he bought a chocobo and began riding through the Dalmascan Estersand. While the desert was indeed intensely hot, he had grown used to such hot climates through his visits as a child; however, he had not been there for two years and his near immune to the heat had diminished. This did not stop him from his quest and so he pressed onward and dismounted when he reached Rabanastre.

He stood near the east gate, unsure of what do to. He had never been to the city unaccompanied and knew from personal experience that it was easy to get lost. Slowly he approached a moogle wandering in circles. "Excuse me."

The moogle looked up at him and smiled "Welcome to moogling, kupo!"

"_Moogling?_" He thought then tilted his head at the moogle questioningly but before he could ask the question, he was interrupted by a large weight suddenly slamming into his back which caused him to move forward a few steps to keep from falling in the moogle. Slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and held onto him tightly. There was no need for him to ask who it was; only one person in Rabanastre could recognize him even with a cloak masking his entire body.

Standing on her toes, she peered over his shoulder and looked downwards at the moogle, "Hurdy, take us to The Sandsea please."

The moogle dressed all in blue nodded and waved his arms, magicks stirring within the spinning crystal behind him, and teleporting them to another moogle standing next to The Sandsea tavern.

Larsa felt a weight lift off his back as she released him from her iron tight grip to hold his hand. He had known her personality change depending on her mood but this was strange. At first when he had met her on the Leviathan Kana was quiet and shy towards him. Now she had appeared from seemingly nowhere, nearly knocked him over, and was now playing with his fingers. This shouldn't have surprised him however, the way she was acting now was her norm.

Kana could feel his eyes on her as she continued to entertain herself with his hand, not knowing what to do now that he was in Rabanastre but tried to make conversation anyway, "_Lamont,_ what took you so long?" She asked, using the alias he chose when he visited and they snuck out of the palace.

An eyebrow rose at her, "Pardon but 'twas my first time riding a chocobo across a desert."

"I see. Your rear is probably hurting then. Come, let us find a room. The sooner you lay and let it be the sooner it will feel better." She nodded once and began leading him through the crowd to her favorite hotel.

The young emperor in training came to the conclusion that his fiancé was correct in the fact that he was in pain. With every step he took to get to the hotel, the pain increased. He was not about to think about the journey up the stairs for that was the only way up; no wonder everyone in Rabanastre was so physically fit.

Once checked into the room, the princess had managed to talk him into laying on his stomach. The young Solidor lay on his stomach for what seemed like an eternity – a blissful eternity. Kana had gently pulled the belt from his shirt and pulled it up enough to see the top of his shorts. She then pulled off her gloves and – to surprise him and for curiosities sake – she quickly but gently pulled down his shorts.

"White boxers? I do say, they're silk. Tsk Tsk. Now I must pull down your boxers." She couldn't keep herself from giggling as he attempted to pull up his shorts; stopping him by grabbing his wrists, "Would you have me put these ice cold rags and bags of ice on your shorts?" Receiving a sigh of defeat as her answer along with the reddest blush she had ever seen, she gently peeled his boxers down but not low enough to see anything else but his tenderized rear. "This is going to take a while."

The young boy held a pillow to his face; he couldn't believe she had just exposed him without warning – scratch that – yes he could. It seems that she truly doesn't change. He began recalling a point in time when they were but six and five, he being the elder, when she developed a slight fear of cockatrices. This fear only lasted a few hours. Before he knew it, she was trying to ride the back of a cockatrice as though it were a chocobo…a wild cockatrice. Needless to say, that cockatrice and he wouldn't be the same. She had always found new ways to find temptation and he was stuck at her side as she ventured into falling into said temptations.

Larsa was soon brought from his reminiscing as he felt a pieces of cold cloth cover his exposed hindquarters. A breath he didn't know he held escaped him as relief washed over him and his body became limp. Ecstasy overtook him and a slight moan was muffled into the pillow. Kana did not miss this and lay another cloth over him and gently nestled a bag of ice between his thighs then lay next to him.

"You're going to suffocate." She turned on her side to face him, her head resting upon her arm as it extended above her.

Larsa turned his head slightly so he could see her with one of his eyes then quickly buried his face back into the pillow.

"Look at it this way, no one else is here and once your, uh, hindquarters, become cooled and numb I'll cast some white magic on it and we'll only speak of this in the privacy of our room in Archades."

Larsa felt heat rise to his cheeks as she mentioned casting magic on him. With her methods, he would never forget the day; it will be forever burned into his memory like a reoccurring nightmare. He let loose a heavy sigh and he turned his head to face her, at first afraid she would be wearing the evil smirk which meant she would either remind him of this everyday until the end of time or every other week. He was surprised when he found that she wasn't smirking but looking at him in contentment. In this moment, her eyes betrayed her and allowed him to see the mixed emotions she held in throughout her short life.

Kana smiled at him as she lay next to him and after a few moments she sat up and pulled the rags and bag of ice from his skin. She then placed her hand on his rear, making sure her touch was light as though it were naught but a feather, and allowed the magic to flow from her center and through to her palms. Slowly she moved her palms over all the inflated areas and watching as it turned from crimson to a dark pink and finally back to the pale color of the norm; Listening carefully to the light gasps Larsa freed from his throat and if she were lucky, he'd release a low moan.

As Larsa could feel a light warmth being administered, he also felt her feathery touch which caused him to gasp into the pillow and attempt for his face to become one with it. She had of course healed him before and it was much warmer than it currently was but never in such a place. To make the situation worse, he knew she purposely used such a light touch on him because of its invigorating effect. He could feel the warmth of his boxers and shorts being replaced and the weight of a certain someone lying on him.

Kana laid her head on his shoulder blade and drew in a deep breath, "Gods you're comfortable"

Larsa chuckled and turned his head in an attempt to face her, "Why do you say that?"

Kana rolled off him, landing on the floor with her knees and resting her chin on the mattress to be eye level with him, "Because its true. Not only is your skin silky smooth but your clothes are too." She pulled one knee up to her chest and sat on her foot to begin unlacing her boots.

Larsa pushed himself upward and swung his feet over the side of the bed then gestured for her to sit next to him, "Allow me." Kana complied and sat next to him on the bed. Once she was comfortable, he moved to the floor and began unlacing the boot she had untied.

"W-what are…?" A blush crept on her cheeks and the feeling of nervousness pitted itself inside her once more.

Slowly he slid the boot from her leg along with the sock she wore. He put one of his fingers in his mouth and pulled off his glove, using the non-gloved hand to remove the other. He then rested his chin upon her knee and massaged her calf muscle, making certain his fingers explored every bit of her leg; from the tip of her toes to the end of her skirt. He then repeated the process with her other leg, lingering and letting out a gratifying sigh.

Blue eyes gaze upwards at her as she lay propped upon her elbows, her face the darkest shade of crimson Larsa had ever seen. She averted her eyes towards the ceiling the moment hers met with his. A small grin plagued his features as he crept upon the bed next to her. Her head remained turned away from him, her cheeks still burning. He cupped her chin and turned her face to look into her eyes. Her cheeks remained tattooed crimson as he began moving closer to her. Hesitantly, she began moving towards him; her eyelids stopped halfway as they became closer. He refused to allow his eyes to close; he wanted to remember the moment for all eternity.

------------------------------------------------

**Ok so, not as long as the first chapter and the ending is cliff hanger-ish...sorreh .**


End file.
